


Let me kiss your paradise

by Neuqe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy deserves their own balcony scene, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, short and quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: Isabelle organizes Clary a surprise on New Year's Eve.





	

The institute’s annual New Year’s Eve party had started hours ago, and Clary had never seen the institute so crowded.

The chatter and music was loud, and Clary looked around to see a familiar face. Clary had lost count of how many new people she had met during the night, and she could not remember their names. The whole night was a blur of faces and names.

She felt lost and out of place in the middle of the party. Somebody had given her a glass of champagne. She tried to find a place where to abandon the glass discreetly. 

Somebody tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to see Isabelle standing in front of her. She was wearing a huge red puffy coat, and her smile could have outshone the sun.

Clary smiled radiantly, and leaned to kiss her cheek quickly.

“Where are the others?” Clary asked.

“Alec’s at Magnus’ place,” Izzy explained, “and Simon disappeared with Jace hours ago.”

She nodded and noticed that Isabelle was holding another jacket in her hands. It looked suspiciously lot like her blue peacoat.

“Why do you have my jacket?” She asked with a puzzled expression.

“Because I’m trying to be a good girlfriend, and organize you a surprise,” she said, and handed the jacket to her, “and the coats are an essential part of it.”

Clary’s smile grew bigger, and she bit her lip. “I’m intrigued.”

Isabelle laughed, and Clary was convinced it was the most beautiful sound she had heard during that night.

“You better be,” she said.

She took the champagne class from her, and gave it to a woman who walked past them. The woman was too taken aback to react, and Izzy took Clary’s hand and started to guide her through the crowd.

Clary followed Izzy through the corridors of the Institute. They finally stopped in front of a door, which to Clary looked the same as any other door in the Institute. Isabelle only smirked, and pushed the wooden door open.

The room, unsurprisingly, was as any other spread bedroom in the building. Clary did not know why they were in this specific bedroom, but she was grateful to be away from the crowd and only with Izzy.

Izzy, however, walked across the room, and she followed her. Izzy opened the large windows. Clary saw a tiny balcony in front of them.

“I didn’t know the Institute had balconies,” she muttered, as she examined the balcony. It was small, and empty. There was only the railing of the balcony, but the view was breath taking. It was located high enough to give a good view of the skyline of New York, and the night sky.

“This is the only one,” Izzy told, “nobody knows why it’s here.” She poked Clary in the arm. “Put your coat on, you’ll freeze without it.”

Clary obeyed, and glanced around. The place was beautiful, even though it was dimly lit, and the breeze was freezing.

“I’m glad you rescued me from the party,” Clary said, as she looked at Isabelle again, “but why are we here?”

Izzy shrugged, but her smile was warm and wistful. She looked at the sky instead of her.

“I’ve always liked the place. I used to come here when I wanted to escape everything. It was kind of my hideout place. I still come here sometimes,” she explained, and wrapped her arms around Clary from the behind. She rested her chin on Clary’s shoulder. “I wanted to show you this place. Besides, you complained earlier that you would miss the fireworks. This is the only place in institute where you can see them.”

Clary leaned into the warm hug. She could easily picture Isabelle coming here to avoid rest of the world. It was in solitude, even though one was rarely alone in the institute.

A wave of affection hit Clary as she realised the importance of this place to Izzy, and that she wanted to share this place with her. She felt honoured and privileged.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” she said with a gentle voice.

She hummed as a response.  “Do you like it?” She asked, almost nervously.

“I love it. It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

Clary could imagine herself painting the view. She turned around, as well as she could, because Izzy’s arms were still firmly around her.

She took a deep breath, and smiled affectionately. “I love you.”

It was a sudden realisation, but she knew it to be true. She was in love with her, and she was certain about it.

“Do you mean that?” Izzy’s voice was small and raw. Her expression was unreadable.

“I do,” Clary said with a reassuring smile, “more than anything.”

She gently readjusted a strand of her hair.

It broke Clary’s heart a bit that Izzy had to doubt her words, but she could understand her. It was the first time either one of them had said it.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

Clary was giddy. She felt light and invincible at the same time. She felt she was alive, and that nothing could ever be wrong again.

She started to laugh out of pure happiness, and Izzy joined in her laughter.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Izzy said as soon as she could control her laughter.

“Then kiss me,” she said with snickering, “it’s New Year’s Eve, after all.”

Isabelle pulled her closer, and kissed her. The kiss was intense, but incredibly sweet and gentle. It was filled with affection and warmth. Her hands were in her hair, and she could feel her hands sliding along her back gently.

Muffled explosions went off in the distance, and the sky lit up with various bright colours.

Clary gasped slightly when they finally departed for air. She was still resting her forehead against hers.

“You’re missing the fireworks,” Izzy pointed out in a gentle voice, and smirked. “None of the clichés how I’m far prettier than the fireworks. I didn’t bring you here for kissing and compliments. We can do that later.”

She pulled away from their embrace, and leaned to the railing of the small balcony.

“Sure,” Clary laughed, and took Izzy’s hand into hers.

The fireworks were magnificent. They were bright, colourful and enormous. Yet, Clary kept glancing at her girlfriend, who was smiling a beatific smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing clizzy, and I wrote this quickly yesterday, so I'm sorry for the all possible mistakes. The title is from a song called "Paradise" by My First Band.


End file.
